fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty
Patty (パティ Pati) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Briggid, and her brother is Faval. Patty grew up in an orphanage, and resorted to thievery to support the orphans whom she had taken under her wing. She is later caught by Shanan when she attempted to pilfer the holy sword Balmung from the Yied Shrine. She is later able to recruit her brother Faval in Chapter 8, whereupon they decide to look for their mother Briggid after the war ends. Her Substitute character is Daisy. Personality Patty is a headstrong young lady, who has shouldered several heavy responsibilities throughout the course of her life, with the main one being that of looking after orphans in the orphanage she was raised in. She is, however, both cheerful and high-spirited nonetheless, as she gladly faces all adversities that come her way. Patty is also rather possessive over items which she deems to be her own, as seen from her refusal to return the Balmung to Shanan. Patty also appears to be a very good cook, as can be seen in her lovers' conversation with Seliph in the Final Chapter, where she formulates a homemade stamina drink to boost his morale in the impending battle. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Arden= |-|Azel= |-|Alec= |-|Claud= |-|Jamke= |-|Dew= |-|Noish= |-|Finn= |-|Beowolf= |-|Holyn= |-|Midayle= |-|Lewyn= |-|Lex= Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |55% |22% |35% |30% |45% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Azel |115% |35% |55% |40% |45% |50% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Alec |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |55% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Claud |115% |35% |50% |40% |35% |75% |30% |50% |} *'Father:' Jamke |115% |55% |20% |35% |35% |60% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Dew |95% |50% |25% |50% |40% |60% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Noish |110% |50% |22% |45% |30% |50% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Finn |105% |45% |22% |50% |35% |65% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |50% |20% |50% |35% |50% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Holyn |135% |45% |22% |85% |35% |50% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Midayle |100% |45% |22% |45% |40% |45% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |135% |35% |35% |50% |95% |50% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Lex |125% |50% |22% |40% |30% |50% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains +1/+2 * }} * Dependent on the identity of Patty's father. Overview Playing the primary role of a Thief in the Second Generation, Patty is very useful for obtaining much needed gold, but suffers from several issues combat-wise, with one reason being her inability to inherit the Pursuit skill naturally. Patty will likely have to steal kills in order to remain useful, since she will have a hard time gaining experience otherwise. Abusing the Sleep Sword she comes with could have the potential of helping her plough through the arena fairly easily. It is also recommended to get Patty to have a magic sword in her inventory, as this will allow her to safely attack most enemies from afar without suffering from any retaliations. Any parent pairing that gives Patty the Charge skill is not recommended, as such skill can hamper her offense. If the player chooses Holyn as the father, Patty's combat will not be hampered, as access to the Hero Sword will make up for her lack of the Pursuit skill. Placing the Elite Ring and the Bargain Ring into Patty's inventory will also help her out tremendously, as she will not just be able to gain levels fairly quickly, but will also be able to save gold in the process. Conversations In Chapter 7, Shanan may speak to Patty, and he will receive both the Balmung and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 7, after the Yied Shrine is captured, Patty may speak to Seliph, and he will receive a Hero Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Patty speaks to Faval when he is still any enemy unit, she can recruit him. In Chapter 9, Faval may speak to Patty, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 9, if neither Corpul nor Patty has lovers, Patty may speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 10, if neither Lester nor Patty has lovers, he may speak to her, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is in love with either Seliph, Shanan, or Lester, she may speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 100+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Corpul: 200+3 (0+3 for Daisy and Sharlow) *Faval: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery File:Patty (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Patty from the Super Tactics Book. File:PattyFE4NFManga.jpg|Patty as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:Patty_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Patty, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thief. File:Patty TCG1.jpg|Patty, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:Patty_(TCG_Series_3).jpeg|Patty, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Thief Fighter. File:patty.gif|Patty's portrait File:Patty thief.jpg|Patty as a Thief. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters